1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a nano-rod and a method of manufacturing a display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a nano-rod used for a semiconductive material and a method of manufacturing a display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, amorphous silicon, poly silicon, an oxide semiconductor, etc., may be used as a semiconductive material in forming a thin-film transistor (“TFT”). The oxide semiconductor is formed at a low temperature, is easily formed on a large-sized substrate, and has large electron mobility. Thus, the oxide semiconductor has recently received attention as a semiconductor replacing the amorphous silicon or the poly-silicon in several fields.
A technique related to forming a semiconductor including a nano-rod having a nano size has recently been developed. A vapor-liquid-solid process (“VLS”), a sonochemical method, a hydrothermal method, etc., are known as methods for forming the nano-rod.
A VLS process using a gold catalyst has disadvantages in that it is performed at a high temperature and is expensive. Although the cost of a VLS process using a metal foil, for example, a zinc foil, is smaller than that of the VLS process using a gold catalyst, the VLS process using the metal foil has a disadvantage in that it is performed at a high temperature. In addition, it is difficult to control a thickness and a length of a nano-rod formed by the VLS process using the metal foil so that application of the VLS process using the metal foil is difficult. When the nano-rod is formed via the sonochemical method, an electron moves slowly as compared to when the electron moves along an axis of the nano-rod so that electron mobility is small since the nano-rod grows vertically with respect to a substrate. Although the nano-rod is synthesized under a condition of an aqueous solution, it is difficult to control the size, shape, etc. of the nano-rod so that mass production of the nano-rod is difficult.